Story 5: DumDumDeDumbAss
by Bluey 123
Summary: Tony & Ziva have to make some serious choices about their relationship after some startling news comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not own.... etc etc etc. Just a fan etc etc etc._**

**_this is the 5th story i have written they are all sequals. If you have time to go back and read them, Start by reading  
1. He's not my broher  
2. Is all fair in love and war?  
3. Memories  
4. McSecrets_**

Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since the Tack's mansion. Tony had made a full recovery from his injection of snake venom and Ziva still occasionally put on her Vesper Lynd Dress just so that Tony could pretend to be Bond, James Bond. They were still happy and still in love, there was, off course, a rocky period when Abby had got to them after watching them kiss so passionately on the satellite…

_FLASHBACK_

"_You guys," She had squealed as she ran towards them as they had entered her lab. "What the hell? Are you guys together?" Tony and Ziva had looked at each other then simultaneously let out multiple versions of_

_"what? No. who us? oh please."_

_"Oh really? So then this isn't you" she had pressed a few buttons on her computer and pulled up the recorded footage from the satellite imagery outside the Tack's mansion. It was undeniable. Tony looked at Ziva, scrunching up one side of his face, signalling that the jig was up and turned to Abby,_

_"You got us!"_

_"Oh my god guys. This is so exciting," She ran at them with a giant hug "and Tony with the talk from that time, and Ziva with that face at the hospital, I knew you two were going to hook up! And all it took was for Tony to think you were dead Ziva, I'm going to have to remember that one!!" Abby watched as Tony and Ziva shared a look. "What was that?"  
"What?" Tony replied._

_"that look... when I said that that was all it took for you two to get together. OH MY GOD!!! You were still denying it just then. How long has this been going on?"_

_"Well…." Tony started, trying to lighten the situation by making a bit of a strange smile._

_"How long Tony?"_

_"Arh, I guess nearly 3 months."_

_"3 MONTHS???? And you haven't told anyone?" Again tony and Ziva shared a look. "Who knows?"_

_"McGee."_

_"Timmy knew and he didn't tell me??? Oh, I'll deal with him later."_

_"Please Abby," Ziva begged. "You can not tell anyone, especially Gibbs."_

_"But why? He'd be happy."_

_"No Abby, He'd be happy if you were happy, us, we're get royally Gibb slapped."_

_"Fine. But no more secrets. I want to know everything!!"_

It had actually helped having Abby and McGee know about their relationship, they'd covered for them on occasions, comforted them on others and been two friends they could share their happiness and concerns with.

Ziva and Tony had gone back to his apartment after finalising a case. Ziva was being forced to be involved in a Police Academy marathon, which she was actually enjoying no matter how much she protested to Tony. She'd made a sumptuous Italian meal for the two of them and was now enjoying the shoulder massage she had forced Tony to give her to make up for making her watch the movies. Tony knew that it was all a ruse, it was obvious when she would laugh, especially at all of Mahoney and Lassard's antics, but he took every chance he got to put his hands on her skin. SHe was however was having issues with Citizens on Patrol and whether or not they would be fully prepared and able to defend themselves. When the credits started to role, Tony started to talk. "Come on, admit it, your loving this."

"I will not. I do not understand how people can take their training so lightly, or that they can maintain their jobs with all the antics they get up to."

"It's a movie Ziva, they're 80s movies, that's what the 80s were all about."

"My 80s were not like that"

"Come on, it's just a bit of fun."

"These things would never really happen though."

"No… that's why it's a movie. Besides, you have to admit, we have endured some pretty crazy cases. Like the one where we acted as married assassins, or when you had to try speed dating, Every time McGee gets near Poison Ivy, Ducky doing an autopsy on goldfish."

"What was your favourite case?"

"Oh, defiantly the married assassin case, the way you glared at me when we entered the room, our first passionate kiss, I have to say, it didn't take much acting on that mission."

"I remember… although I thought you told me it was your knee…"

"arh-ha-ha, was a pretty impressive knee though…. Besides, it did the trick, 4 years later and you were mine."

"I am not yours Tony, I am still mine, but, I will let you borrow me from time to time. If you are good." She shot him a sly look.

"Hmm, well if we're talking about cases your mine, if you remember, there was the undercover mission 3 months ago when we got married on that cruise liner."

"I still can not believe that out of all the scenarios you could have cooked up in your head to tell them, that's the one you chose."

"Hey… I'm great at ad-libbing. When I was first tailing you, and your friend found me in the pool room, I told her I was in a skinning dipping club, that was one of my all time favourites."

"She did tell me about that, we still laugh about it. She was impressed though,"

"with the size of my package?"

"no, with the fact that someone who came up with such a dumb story was able to be a federal agent."

"HEY!!"

"before you put on the next movie I will put some of these plates in the kitchen. She picked up several plates and ferried them to the kitchen Tony took this opportunity to examine some of the mail stacked on his coffee table. He instantly through aside the envelop advising him he may have already won $50,000 and disregarded the ones that were obviously bills. Which left him with a much smaller pile. There was one that was in a blue envelope, there was no company logo on it to help him work out who it was from and he had to admit it had caught his curiosity.

"Would you like some more wine Tony?" Ziva called from the kitchen.

"Arh, yer, sure, that'd be great." He was distracted, it was unusual that in today's world anyone got sent mail without any ID on it, and since contracting the pneumonic plague after foolishly opening mail to quickly he was a little weary. He felt the envelop carefully, it didn't feel like there was anything unusual in there, he carefully flexed his fingers and then gently pealed the back open, and held it at a distance as he peered in. After giving it the all clear, he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out the contents. It was all safe, he pulled the pages apart reading it as his eyes became wider and more alert, panic washed over his body.

TTTTT

Ziva had poured 2 glasses of red wine, she'd almost finished hers while she cleaned up the kitchen. The 4 glasses of wine she'd drunk during the course of the evening, mixed with the thought of Tony skinny dipping had made Ziva ache for him to touch her body. She looked at her reflection in his oven, and fixed herself up slightly pulling her hair out of it's tight bun, she pulled her singlet top off and slid her pants down her legs, leaving her in her new black satin lingerie. She grabbed Tony's Ohio State cap and picked up 2 red serviettes. She unfolded them and held them in by the centre in one hand, picking up the two wine glasses in the other. "Oh Tony?" she called as she started to leave the kitchen. "You know, I think I need someone to teach me how to play American football." She walked in front of Tony handing him one of the glasses of wine. She was a little curious as to what he was reading that had him so entranced that he hadn't even looked up or taken the glass. She took a sip out of her glass, and then placed them both on the coffee table. She put one serviette in each hand, as if they were pom-poms and ruffed one in front of Tony's face.

"Ziva," Tony said crankily.

She put the napkins down, deciding to take a more direct and forceful approach, after all that was her strength. She put one knee on one side of Tony and then straddled him as she put her other knee on the other side. Still Tony paid little attention to her, merely bringing the piece of paper closer to his face. Ziva leant forward, persistent in her pursuit. Finial it had become impossible for Tony to read the paper, he moved it away from his face, but it was quickly replaced by Ziva's mouth kissing him. Her kisses moved down his neck, her fingers starting to undo his dress shirt. He placed his hands on hers stopping her from undressing him. She looked up at him, confused. "What is wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this Ziva."

"What? What is this that you are reading?"

"An invitation to join the crew aboard the Neptune Cruise Liner."

"The ship we were on during that undercover op? It is all probably part of their marketing scheme."

"Yer, well the other thing I'm reading is the copy of our marriage certificate we never picked up. Ziva, we've been married for 3 months!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just to clear up. I have not mentioned the cruise before, did consider writing a story about the case, but it would probably have been boring. _**

**_Enjoy_**

Chapter 2

Ziva got off Tony's lap and sat next to him, stunned.

"We're married? For real? Let me see that." She grabbed the contents of the envelop. The initial letter congratulating them on their commitment to each other and inviting them to concider a cruise for the future anniversaries offering them a 10% discount. The second page outlined the process that had been undertaken to make their marriage legally recognised and finally a copy of their marriage certificate.

"Is this for real?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I thought you just grabbed the nearest drunk guy and got him to pretend to be the Captain to marry us to keep up our cover in front of the Frankisons."

"I thought I did too, the guy I grabbed was apparently the Captain, of all the dumb luck!"

"Well what are we going to do about this?

"I have no idea."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva had lay side by side all night, neither of them had been able to sleep and neither of them had spoken either.

"I will run to the Births, Deaths and Marriages Office this morning, you're going to have to cover for me with Gibbs. I'll get this sorted out." Tony suggested

"That would be right, leave me to finish of your paperwork. What are you going to if it turns out we are married?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I am sure that we will not be."

"I don't know Ziva, it all seems pretty much done"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva had headed into work early, for one thing, she couldn't sleep, but she also wanted to get a lead on Tony's paperwork so Gibbs didn't know she'd done it. Tony had coming in early as well, to work on it, but had left well before anyone else got there so that no one questioned where he was going.

"Morning Ziva." McGee said cheerily as he entered the bullpen. "Where's Tony?"

"Why should I know McGee, it's not like we are connected at the arm."

"It's connected at the hip Ziva, and I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought you'd know."

"Hey McGee," Abby said as she hurried into the squad room a Dvd case in hand. "I brought back your game, it was too easy, I finished it in like a night."

"How many Caf-pows did that put you back?"

"4, but it was worth it."

"well good. But I didn't mean to keep you up all night."

"Is that right McGee?" Gibbs said as he charged into the bullpen. McGee stumbled to find any words that would make this all go away.

"Arh, sorry Boss."

"David, where's DiNozzo?"

"Arh he called earlier this morning, he is at a doctor's appointment. He will be in here soon I am sure."

"Did he finish his paperwork?"

"Arh, yes," Ziva said as she move her mouse over the send button, clicking it, and posting Tony's paperwork to Gibbs.

"Fine, let me know when he gets in. I'll be up in Vance's office," and with that he bounded up the stairs his coffee still in hand.

Ziva and McGee began to work, Abby however waited for Gibbs to disappear out of sight before she ran over to Ziva. "Is there something wrong with Tony? Is he okay? Are you ok? What's going on and why am I always the last to know?"

"Abby there is nothing wrong. It is just a check up."

"There's something your not telling me officer David, you have bag under your eyes, it looks like you haven't slept. Oh my god, is that why Tony isn't here? Did you do something to him?"

"No… Abby no. He will be back shortly I am sure, and then we can find out everything."

"You look worried, are you sure he's just gone to the doctor for a ... check up?"

"and why then why did you get all defensive when I asked where he was this morning?" McGee weighed in.

Luckily for Ziva her phone rang at that moment, Abby darted forward to look at the caller ID. Ziva pulled it away and turned away from the forensic scienctist and the junior field agent. She spoke very quietly into the phone "what did you find out?... Why will you not just tell me?... Tony I can not wait, you must tell me… Fine, I will meet you there." Ziva hung up her phone and turned around starting to rise out of her chair, McGee and Abby where standing on the other side of her desk, looking curiously at Ziva.

"Where are you going Dah-veed?" Abby asked putting on her best 'Tony impersonation.'

Ziva just stood up and walked past them heading towards the elevator. Once she was inside, Abby shuffled around some papers on the desk.

Abby, what are you looking for?"

"Look McGee, she's left her pack and her keys, she can't be going far."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The doors opened and standing before her was Tony. He stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind him. They got between floors and Tony pressed the emergency stop button. "I already came up once, but McGee and Abby seemed to be hanging around like vultures looking for information I just couldn't face that."

"What did they say at the Department of Births, Deaths and Marriages?"

"Well it turns out that it's all completely legal and above board, and that you are Mrs Ziva DiNozzo."

"Do not make jokes about this Tony. What are we going to do? Can we get an annulment? Or a Divorce or something."

"See now just hear me out… we've been married for 3 months and it hasn't changed anything, and we're always together anyway, I don't think we've spent a night apart in at least 4 months. Why don't we just try this?"

"are you insane Tony? We ca not just stay married. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love you Ziva, and all I know is that you don't divorce someone you love, so why don't we just try?"

**_ARH.... which way will Ziva go? to marry Tony or not to Marry tony. I know what I'd do!!! but I guess thats besides the point. review review review. the more i get the more motivated I am to write._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all your great reviews. really appreciate it. _**

Chapter 3

"You must be crazy. We can not just be married."

"Why not?"

"This is insane Tony. _You are_ insane." Ziva's head was exploding. It was bad enough that they were married, but to think that Tony wanted to keep it that way.

"Think about it, we're happy aren't we, and we have been for the last 3 months without knowing we've been married. Neither of us are the kind of people that would really be able to get wrapped up in fluffy wedding dresses, tiaras, tiered cakes and getting bent out of shape because the flowers you we want aren't in season. This way it's done, and all we need to do is live with it, live with each other and stay as happy as we have been."

"Just live with it? So let me get this straight... you want to stay married to avoid the hassle?"

"No. Ziva, I love you, and I can see us heading towards some form of serious commitment anyway, and that would have scared the hell out of me, but we can do this, I'm prepared to do it for you."

"We can not just be married. If you will not end it then I will.

"Are you saying you want to end the marriage or you want to end us? because as far as I can see they are pretty much a package deal. I can't divorce a woman I love."

"I can not deal with this now." Ziva said slamming her hand against the emergency button making the lift move again. "This should not just be because it is convenient and the least amount of hassle."

The cold, silver doors opened in front of Ziva, she stormed out, and headed towards the ladies' room. McGee and Abby heads had sprung up the second they had heard the elevator ding. They had watch Ziva storm off, and now Tony was charging towards his desk. He threw his backpack behind his desk and sat down, slamming the power button on his computer and then resting his head in the palms of his hands before shaking them and jerking his head up, cursing as he jumped up and kicked his chair. He then stormed off into the break room.

McGee and Abby stared at each other. "What do you think all that was about?" McGee asked.

"What ever it was, it can't be good."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva sat, in a stall, fully clothed on a closed toilet seat her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. She was married. She had a husband, even worse, she was a wife. They'd only been seeing each other for 9 months, and they'd been married for 3 of them. How could Tony look at this as being ok just because it was practical? She almost didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Ziva?" She heard Abby ask, she tried to stay quiet. "Ziva, I know you're in here, do you want to talk?" the door to the stall unlocked, but still it was closed. Abby pushed the door open. Ziva looked up at her, her big brown eyes speaking volumes. Abby examined the strong Israeli woman sitting before her. "What happened? Is Tony alright?"

"No he is not Abby?" Ziva relied in a stern voice.

"oh God, is he dying? Is it his lungs?"

"He is not dying Abby."

"well then what's wrong?"

"Nothing Abby, everything will be fine." Ziva stood up and walked over to the basin examining her reflection in the mirror. "Seriously Ziva, your freaking me out, and I'm usually the queen of freaking people out, but I don't like being on the other end. What's going on? If Tony isn't dying then what? Did he do something to you? Did he say something?"

"That's a below statement."

"a what?"

"a below statement"

"oh you mean an understatement." And with that, Ziva let a single tear escape from her tight grip. "Should I go and get Tony?"

"No, please don't. I can't see him right now."

"did you two… you know…. Break up?"

"I guess we did Abby." And with that Ziva left the lady's room leaving her friend and confidant stunned and amazed. Abby took a minute to digest what she'd just heard. Then left the bathroom and headed down to her lab. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd watched Tony and Ziva and she thought they were perfect together, some nights she'd even gone home a little envious of what they'd had, but never bitter or jealous. She couldn't be jealous of two people she loved, she had just wished she too had someone that special and so perfect for her. She didn't want to hound Ziva about what had happened, she knew Ziva wouldn't divulge anything else so quickly and would be more defensive if Abby tried to get anything else out of her. She walked into her lab and sat down at her desk, she didn't touch her computer, she didn't even look at the screen, most unusually, she didn't even turn her music on. She sat there in a funk for several minutes before she realised that she had to get herself out of it. She had work to do. She slammed her hands on the desk and used them to push herself up. As she stood up she noticed that Tony was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room on the floor, his knees nearly at his chest, an unopened candy bar in his hand. "Tony?" She asked nervously, "you okay?"

"Did she tell you?"

"She who? She Ziva? Not really. She just said that it was over. She seems pretty upset"

"Hey it's not my fault, I wanted it to work."

"I'm not blaming you DiNozzo."

"Yeah? Well.. she is."

"What happened Tony? Where were you this morning?"

"I thought that Ziva told you."

"Well, she told Gibbs you were at the doctors, she looked really worried Tony, then she vanishes into the elevator and now she's saying you ended it. What did you do Tony? I thought you loved her."

"I did…. I mean I do… apparently that seems to be the problem."

"TONY! I do not believe that Abby needs to be concerned by this." Tony and Abby looked up and towards the glass sliding door in the lab that lead to Abby's Desk. There stood Ziva, obviously mortified that her personal life was being so openly displayed.

"Looks like you've been talking to Abby, apparently we're all over."

"You are the one who said that, not me." Ziva replied

"I never said that. What are you talking about?"

"You said that if we ended it, then it would all be over, so it must be all over."

"I can't believe this, THIS is what ends it for us? THIS is the one thing that we can't get through? This is crazy."

"It would never work!" Ziva yelled.

"How do you know? You won't even give it a try, we can end it later if it doesn't work."

"Oh isn't that what every girl wants to hear! For someone who supposedly knows women so well you can be a complete idiot some times."

"Oh, so this is what it comes down to. My history with woman. You don't trust me."

"Well it is your track CD."

"HEY. I have never cheated on any woman Zee-Vah. and it's record,,, track record."

"Tony is was a mission, it was all supposed to be fake, but you, being a Dumb-ass had to chose the only person who could actually make it real and legally binding."

"Oh so here we go again. It's all my fault."

"Well I don't know whose elses it would be Tony."

"ARH! GOD! I can't believe I even thought this would work. I should have known that the famously emotionally detached Ziva David wouldn't allow herself to love. Any excuse. JEEZE! Who would have thought a romantic cruise would have this effect."

"WAIT?!?!?! The mission, the one on the cruise? Legally binding. Are you trying to tell me that you guys are…. Married?" Ziva and Tony had completely forgotten that Abby was even in the room, their eyes grew wide.

"Arhhhhhh……"

**_Oh dear... Abby knows. Which side will she take? will she tell anyone? All in the next thrilling chapter of Dum-Dum-De-Dumb-Ass_**

**_Reviews make me write faster, and it only takes a second to do!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I ddn't update yesterday, here is a long one to make up for it!_**

Chapter 4

"You are aren't you? You're married!!! I said no more secrets!!! Now spill!"

"Abby," Ziva began in a calm voice, "We are not married."

"Arh, yer we are. Remember!" Tony stood up and pulled their marriage certificate out of his back pocket, waving it in the air.

"Let me see that!" Abby ran forward snatching the document out of his hand and frantically started to inspect it.

"marriage is not a certificate Tony. Marriage is about love and commitment."

"Yer and I am committed to loving you Zee-Vah. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that this is not something you have really thought about. It happened and you just excepted. No questions about how it will work or even if it will work. All you said was that if it didn't we could always get a divorce then. That is not what a marriage should be started with."

"Oh? and what if I had have asked you… you would have said yes?"

"I may have."

"HA. No you wouldn't. you would have sulked and been embarrassed and not known what to do. You never were a knight and white horse kind of girl."

"I don't expect a knight to come and rescue me. That is fairy tale rubbish. I would probably kick his ass"

"Guys," Abby said looking up from their wedding certificate. "This says you've been married for 3 months!"

"We know Abby." Ziva replied.

"How long have you known about this?"

"We only found out last night. It was a complete shock."

"And so you want to stay married Tony? That's so….. romantic."

"HA" Ziva scoffed.

"It's not?"

"NO. He is only wants to stay married due to it's connivance and I do not believe that is what a marriage should be based on."

"TONY!!! You don't really think that do you?"

"No. all I said was that I love her and this way we didn't have to jump through all those hoops. Long engagements, cold feet, plus an Italian wedding… come on, there'd be like 3-4 hundred guests all wanting open bar, most of whom we wouldn't even know!"

"See Abby he is being completely unreasonable."

"I didn't think you'd want the big white wedding." Abby questioned.

"I don't but I don't want the thought of cold feet and easy ways out either." With that Ziva left the room, and Tony lent against the wall and slid back down to the ground where Abby had first found him, slipping back into his trance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva entered the bullpen, Gibbs was at his desk, McGee was nowhere to be seen. "DiNozzo in yet?" She could feel her blood boil at the mere mention of his name.

"He's with Abby."

"Fine."

Ziva slunk behind her desk. Gibbs watched inquisitively as his agent started thumping the keyboard. "What the hell is wrong with you Officer David?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Because I've seen that face before, I've been divorced 3 times." Hearing that, Ziva couldn't take anymore, divorce was not something she ever thought she'd have to deal with, she had never believed in it.

"Boss, it's 2 o'clock Friday afternoon, can I take an early weekend?"

"why?"

"I am not feeling well."

"is all your paperwork up to date?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but I want you back here at 0800 hours Monday morning to make up for it."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva picked up her phone, the screen showed that there were now 34 missed calls from one Anthony DiNozzo. She knew he'd try to look for her so she'd gone to one place she doubted he'd look for her. McGee's. She had considered going to Abby's but knew that she would just barrage her with questions and Ziva wasn't ready for that, whereas McGee would sense her need for solitude and just leave her alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Abby! Abby!" Tony yelled as he banged on Abby's front door. "Let me in, I know she's in there… Abby"

"Jeeze Tony." The door began to open. "Your going to get me into trouble with my neighbours."

"Where is she Abby? Ziva?... Ziva?"

"What's going on Tony? Ziva's not hear. Have you guys had another fight? Have you guys not cleared up the last flight? This is terrible Tony, you need to fix this." Tony pushed past Abby and went into her apartment going from room to room.

"Ziva? Ziva?"

"TONY! Stop. She's not here, I swear!"

"Where is she Abby? I need to talk to her."

"I don't know."

"She left work early on Friday hasn't returned any of my calls and it doesn't look like she's been at her apartment."

"I'm so sorry Tony. I don't know where she is. But maybe, and I know you're not going to like this, but maybe she just needs her space."

"I tried that Abby."

"Tony it's only been like 48 hours. I'm sure she's fine. But did you ever think about how she's taking all of this?"

"What's to get? We're married and I'm ecstatic about it. I'm married to the woman of my dreams. I waited so long to even be with her, it makes sense that we don't waste any more time."

"Oh Tony. That's so sweet."

"I just wish I could talk to her. You know, before work on Monday."

"She'll talk to you when she's ready Tony. Just be patient. It's not like she can avoid you forever. You have to see her at work tomorrow."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby, still feeling chuffed by her efforts at McGee's computer game decided to pay a visit to her good friend and take him Chinese for dinner. She often did this, she still had his key. She'd happily just let herself in and if he wasn't home she'd just start playing some of his games while she waited. She unlocked the door. "McGee you here? I brought you Chinese. I hope you're ready, I'm going to kick your butt this time, better fire that game up!!!" she put the bags of food on the bench, noticing the half drunk, frosted beer on the counter top she went into his fridge and grabbed one out for herself. He only ever had fancy, usually imported beers but that was all part of his charm. "Come on McGee where are you?" She heard the toilet flush, she grabbed both beers before bounding towards McGee's room to meet him as he exited the bathroom. "McGee," she called as she walked. Rounding the corner she got a start as she ran straight into Ziva.

"McGee is not here Abby. Sarah called and I guess he went to see her or something."

"What are you doing here Ziva?"

"I needed some space."

"so you came to McGee's? Wouldn't there have been more space at your place, you know without anyone else there?"

"HA. You would think so." Ziva scoffed.

"Jeeze Ziva, how much have you had to drink?" Abby asked after copping a dose of her toxic breath, and listening to her slurred words/

"I do not know. I would say a few"

"Are you okay? Tony's been really worried about you."

"HA!" she scoffed again "Probably only because it was the most convenient thing for him."

"you don't think it's kind of sweet that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"No I most certainly do not!" she emphatically gestured with her beer as she spoke. "He is not doing it to be sweet. He is not doing it because of love. He is doing it because he thinks it's easy. I do not want to take the easy way out. Besides Abby, how easy would it be for him to tell Gibbs? The hole thing would be ruined. Has he thought about that? Has he thought about anything?" Abby had to duck as the beer came dangerously close to her head."

"Careful with that Ziva."

"I am sorry Abby, but did you not dream of some version of getting married? Mine never included a letter telling me I had been for 3 months."

"Well I guess. But did it ever include a man that you loved as much as you do Tony?" Ziva became sheepish. She never did wear her heart on her sleave. She had always been taught it was a sign of weakness.

"Who knows what love is."

"I know." Abby replied "I see it every time you two look into each others eyes."

"He does have nice eyes… I mean, I think he…. You know what? My beer is empty, and I think that someone must have drunk it."

"I think that someone might have been you." Ziva went to put the bottle on McGees desk as she walked into the kitchen to get another one. Abby grabbed the bottle just as it was about to topple of the edge and smashed to the ground. She moved over to the bin to place it in. There were already 8 empty bottles in there. "When did Timmy leave Ziva?"

"I don't know. Maybe about 3 or 4 hours ago. I guess about 21 hundred hours"

"he didn't drink then drive did he?"

"NOOOOOOO, he is far to gooder boy to do that."

"When did you start drinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe 2 or 3 hours ago. McGee's place is really boring!"

"Hmm. Okay. We need to get some food into you."

"NO. I do not need food." She took another swig then went and sat on the couch.

"I don't think you need anymore of this." Abby took the beer out of her hand. Ziva closed her eyes and slunk down her head nearly resting on her shoulder. Her legs folded on the couch next to her. "Come on just a little food." Abby pleaded.

"I do not need food. What I need is not good for me, I need him." Abby could tell Ziva had nearly fallen asleep or was about to pass out.

"Ziva do you love Tony."

"I do I really do."

"Why don't you want to be his wife?"

"I do, I just wish we were married because we both wanted it, and decided too…. And now… I should go home," and with that Ziva was gone. Abby sat on the couch next to her, taking a drink herself.

" Boy, you two are hard work." She was about to reach for the phone sitting in front of her to ring Tony and tell him that she was alright and at McGee's when she saw Ziva's backpack on the floor and several pieces of paper sticking out of it. She unzipped the pack and checking to make sure Ziva really was asleep, pulled the papers out. "Oh no. This is going to kill him." Ziva had been to a lawyer. Annulment papers, Ziva's signature already on it.

**_Keep the reviews comming, I have a major headache which by the end of work today i'm guessing will be a migraine, review and it might make me feel better and want to write!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning Ziva." McGee said cheerily as he walked into the bullpen.

"Not so loud McGee." Ziva replied, slouched over her desk.

"So when I got home last night you were passed out on my couch, then this morning you were gone before I got up. What happened?"

"I am sorry McGee, I will make it up to you somehow."

"You could always tell me what's going on? Why did you really want to crash at my place? If your apartment was really being fumigated you would have stayed at Tony's." At the mention of Tony's name Ziva realised she still wasn't ready to confront him, she glanced at her watch, he would be here soon.

"Oh is that the time? I need to go and arh… see… Abby" and with that, Ziva darted off to see the gothic princess herself. Fearful she'd run into Tony if she tried to take the lift Ziva decided to take the stairs. She disappeared out of sight, and McGee settled into his desk ready to start a new week of work. He heard the elevator ding to signal it was stopping on their floor, looking up he saw Tony step into the squad room. He knew not to press Ziva or information. He was kind of frightened what she'd do if he probed to deep, but Tony was different. Tony would still get cross when he'd had enough, but at least McGee knew he wouldn't end up in hospital because of it.

"Morning Tony. Busy weekend?"

"Not now Probie." Tony said as he peered at Ziva's desk looking for any sign that she'd already been there this morning. He saw her back pack behind her desk and her computer on as the screensaver just kicked in. She'd been there recently. "Where is she?"

"I'm not entirely sure Tony." McGee said with a smile on his face, he had no idea just how big the problem was. "But I know where she was all weekend."

"You do? Where was she?"  
"That all depends…."

"On what McDead-man."

"you telling me what's going on."

"I've got to go find her."

"Why did she spend all weekend on my couch Tony?"

"She was at your place? Why?"

"I'm guessing she knew I wouldn't bother her. Plus, she seemed to like my beer… probably too much."

"She was drinking your beer?" He said scrunching up his face at the memory of the imported stuff.

"Yer, when I got home last night she'd nearly gone through a couple of 6 packs. Is she alright Tony?"

"I hope so. Where is she?"

"Abby's lab."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hows your head today Ziva?"

"Can we do something about this music Abby?"

"That good ha?" She walked over to her desk, picked up the remote and switched the music for something a little more soothing then Numeriklab. "here, give this a try." Abby picked up a mug and tried to hand it to her.

"I don't think so Abby." She shook it away without even smelling it.

"oh come on."

"What is it?"

"Jasmine tea and lime."

"Abby. That is my family's hangover cure, how did you know?"

"How else? Tony. There isn't much he doesn't know about you. Guess that's because he… loves you."

"Abby." Ziva said, a stern look on her face, and an equally as stern voice.

"Fine, but I also brought you some endives, they have the right nutrients and are highly hydrated. They'll help. Plus you'll be able to keep it down. I'm just not sure about the scientific premise behind your tea remedy."

"Thank you Abby. You are a good friend."

"Tony can really put his foot in it some times, but behind it he really does love you, and you love him. Why can't this work?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walked towards Abby's lab, his heart started pounding harder and faster the second he heard Ziva's distant voice. He loved her, everything about her. He'd never thought he'd fall in love quite so hard and deep. He'd watched his father flit from one woman to the next. He'd never believed in true love. Not until Ziva.

He listened, hidden behind the corner of the doorway he wanted so desperately to run in passionately kiss her and it all be better. But he stood there listening.

"do you want to talk about it?" he heard Abby ask.

"Not really." Ziva replied.

"I just don't get why you're not more open to this. I know that you love him."

"It is not about love. It is about him saying that we should 'stick it out' and if it doesn't work then we get divorced. Marriage should be forever, not a wavering thought that it might fail. It should not be taken so lightly. It just seems like it's easier for him to stay married then to end that and keep dating."

"Is that why you got the annulment papers?"

"How do you know about those?"

"I saw them in your bag last night after you passed out."

Hearing the words 'annulment papers' made Tony's stomach turn. He'd never wanted to be like his father and having failed marriages was one sure fire way to be just like him. He couldn't understand. He loved Ziva and knew that they would last forever, it wouldn't have been an issue. He knew he'd done the wrong thing though. He could see Ziva's point of view. But how was he going to convince her to see it his way.

Tony had become so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the ladies had stopped talking.

Ziva rounded the corner, walking straight into Tony.

"Tony! How long have you been standing there?"

"Arh… not long. Listen, we need to talk."

"I know what you have to say, and I do not think it will help."

"and annulment papers will? How are they going to help? At least I tried to talk to you about this marriage thing before I did or didn't do anything."

"How do you know? Of course, you were listening. How did you know I was here?"

"I arh… guessed?"

"I will kill McGee." She slid past Tony. She didn't look back, and she didn't say another word. Her intolerance for his eaves dropping and attitude towards marriage evident in her stride.

**_I'm sorry that so many of you are hating ZIva right now, but I have to kind of stay kinda true to her character!!! _**

**_review?!?!?! please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony had taken his time to get back up to the squad room. He was trying desperately to think of ways to make this better, all his usual stand bys just didn't seem worthy. Flowers, honey dust, lingerie, nothing like that would fix this problem. His stomach and head ached mainly for her. He walked into the bullpen, McGee was the only person around.

"Where is everyone Probie?"

"Ziva just left, and Gibbs…"

"Left? Where did she go?"  
"she told Gibbs she was really sick, he said to take as much time as she needed because he didn't want anyone else getting sick and looking like she did."

"as much time as she wanted? Gbbs said that? Where's is he?"

"right here DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he charged towards his desk. Arh yer boss, was hoping I could have some time, I arh, just need to…" In the background McGee's phone rang, he answered it and after hanging up left the squad room.

"spit it out DiNozzo. Another Doctors appointment?"

"another one?"

"Yeah, you were at one on Friday. Weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I have to go back and get the results."

"On your own time DiNozzo. I'm already one agent down."

"But boss…" Gibbs glared at him. "right I'll be working."

Tony sat at his desk about to get to work when he saw legal papers on his desk. A chill ran down his spine as his heart sank realising that they were the omnious annulment papers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"McGee… What took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I came straight here." McGee defended himself. "What's so urgent?" Abby peered out the door then closed and locked it behind her, she pulled him further into her lab and grabbed a remote, turning her music up. This of corse left McGee completely perplexed. "What's going on?" Abby didn't say a word, she mined locking her lips and throwing the key away. "ha?" Abby ran a little way bent down and mimed picking up the key and unlocking her lips.

"I can't tell you McGee!" and she relocked her lips this time putting the key in his jacket pocket.

"OH. Well then why did you call me down here." There was a sharp, sudden thud to his chest as Abby thumped him out of frustration. "Ouch! What was that for?" Abby gestured emphatically at him, "Oh you want me to guess?" Abby nodded her head. "Ok, has it got something to do with Gibbs?" Abby shook her head. "you? Is it something about you, oh god your not…. Preg…" THWACK! Another thud to the chest.

"McGee, it's Ziva and Tony. Jeeze why do you always think I'm pregnant?"

"Stop that." He rubbed his now very sore chest. "Has this got something to do with Ziva invading my place all weekend and the weird mood they've both been in today?"

"Ya think McGee?"

"What did Tony do now?"

"They're married." Abby replied, McGee laughed.

"Oh come on. Ziva married? I really can't see that."

"They are!!"

"If they just got married, then why are they in such horrible moods with each other?"

"They've been married for 3 months!"

"No they haven't. they don't even live together, I've been to both their apartments in the last 3 months."

"They only just found out."

So Abby went on to explain the saga, McGee in a constant state of shock.

"We have to do something McGee." Abby stated. McGee moved over to her computer. "have you got a plan McGee?"

"No. I just wanted to check my email. Ziva and Tony are all about the drama, they'll sort things out."

"MCGEE!!! How could you say that?"

"they aren't about the drama?" he looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"well yeah, okay, they do seem to be a whole of work. But come on."

"Hey look Sarah posted some photos from last night on facebook." McGee clicked the link at the bottom of his email.

"This is no time for photos and facebook McGee... But... what were you wearing?" she said moving closer to the screen.

"Hey, it was a book thing. Sarah was doing some fundraising thing and people paid to meet me and have me sign their book and stuff. It was pretty fun actually."

"Seriously McGee, you need to stop wearing that jacket with the tweed elbow pads."

"It isn't tweed!" He hated being teased, he clicked on the homepage and started to read some of his friends recent activities.

"What are we going to do about Tony and Ziva? They can't be over. It's just not right. I mean, they're meant for each other. They'd be together right now if it wasn't for that mission, and for Tony totally putting his foot in his mouth. I mean, he totally loves her and it's so sweet and romantic what he wants but I can kinda see where Ziva is coming from."

"and I can see where she's going." McGee responded totally entranced by what he was looking at on the screen.

"What? What are you talking about McGee?" Abby replied feeling very flustered.

"Ziva. ...Look at her the message she's put on her profile."

"Oh no. that can't be good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearly the end of the day. Tony was eager to get off the Navy Yard and go find Ziva. He'd decided that simple communication would probably be the best thing to do here. He looked at his watch, counting down the seconds before he could leave, hoping that there wouldn't be some last minute murder mystery appear and he'd be stuck here. His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts, he stared at it for a second. If it's a case, then maybe if he just didn't answer it they wouldn't have to investigate. He Gibbs slapped himself. He picked up the phone.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Tony. You have to hurry, you have to do something, you just can't let this happen. We can't loose her again. It's just not right. Please Tony you have to try and fix this."

"Abs… Abs… ABBY. What's going on?"

"It's Ziva. She's leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"She's heading back to Israel."

**_Oh dear. whats going to happen??? is all hope lost?  
I can't really see ZIva on facebook, hate the sight myself, but it said in the show that she used it, sooooooo i included it!!!_**

**_review!!! and I"m glad that people arn't completely hating Ziva, it's just a little sadness that she doens't want to be with tony... Thanks guys!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_WOW!!! you guys are so lucky!! 2 updates in one day!!!! jeeze i'm good to you!!!  
enjoy!!_**

Chapter 7

Tony Slammed down the phone. He didn't care there were 4 minutes left till quitting time, or that he hadn't notified Gibbs that he was leaving, he raced to the elevator frantically pushing the down button, believing wholeheartedly that the more the thumped it, the faster the doors would ding open, however, as he repeatedly pressed the button it seemed like it was taking longer just to spite him. Finally the doors dinged open and he jumped inside, lighting up the button to take him to his car he had to get to Ziva before she left. He'd do anything for her. He loved her more then he'd ever imagined possible. At last the doors opened, he ran out of the lift, almost bowling over a fellow agent as he bolted for his car.

He reached for his phone and started dialling. "Abby. Where is she now?"

"I don't know Tony"

"Well find out." and he slamed the door shut.

When he reached his car he found McGee and Abby already in there. "Get out of the drivers seat McGranny-driver"

"Tony this is not a time that you should be driving," McGee replied.

"Probie if you don't get out of the drivers seat I'll tell Gibbs exactly what your relationship was and is with Abby."

"Right." McGee said opening the door and getting into the back seat. Meanwhile Abby sat in the passenger seat looking at her phone... searching the internet.

"What are you guys doing here."

"We couldn't let you go alone Tony. We're here to help." Abby insisted.

"Get out."

"No! and you won't find her without us."

"Fine, but if either of you get in my way, I'll personally throw you out."

He put his foot on the accelerator and took off. "Where am I heading Abs?"

"There's only one flight out to Israel for the next two days."

"When is it?"

"In thirty minutes." Hearing that, Tony planted his foot heavier on the accelerator.

"Picked up a few driving tips from Ziva Tony?" McGee stuttered from the back seat as he checked his seatbelt was on correctly and tight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

18 minutes later Tony arrived at the airport, he grabbed his backpack and jumped out of his car running in to find the woman of his dreams. He raced through the terminal, McGee and Abby coming up the rear. Tony jumped over bags and suitcases, almost pushing people over in his Hast to make it to Ziva.

He heard Abby in the background calling out… "Gate 12 Tony, Gate 12" He looked at the numbers as he tore through the long terminal. 6,7,8,9 10 then he saw it, in the distance he saw the unforgettable silluette of her back as she was looking out a window onto the tarmac. She picked up her bags and moved towards the gate.

"Ziva" he yelled as he bounded towards her. "Ziva."

As he neared her his heart pounded so fiercely that he was amazed it even stayed in his chest. He had to get to her in time. Before she got on that plane and left his life. "Ziva" he called as he watched her hand her ticket to the lady at the gate. She turned as if in slow motion, turning to face him as he reached her. "Please Ziva, don't go."

"Tony what are you doing here?"

"what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I need to go home."

"You can't you can't just up and leave. Not now, not like this."

"I can not stay. Not with everything that has happened."

"You still don't understand do you Tony."

"I do, I get it, I understand look." He pulled his backpack off his back, ripped it open and yanked out the annulment papers. He quickly looked around and spied a pen on the desk that the now cranky flight attendant was standing at. He darted over grabbing it, he leant on the desk. Rummaging through the papers he found all the places he had to sign and date, he took a deep breath trying to calming down. He slowly stood up he paused before he turned an faced her. "I would do anything for you, even if it means we do get an annulment. But Ziva, I love you so much I want to do this right" He turned around to look deeply into her eyes, "Ziva I…" but she was gone. The flight attendant was closing the gate's door. She'd vanished. Where was she? He'd done something he had never wanted too, all for her, to prove his love to her, and she hadn't even stuck around. He was officially his father, irrasponibly entering into marriage and carelessly throwing it away. Maybe if he hadn't signed it, maybe then they'd had to made it work . "Excuse me miss," he addressed the flight attendant. "Did she get on that plane?"

"Yes Sir"

"well when's she coming back?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that, it would be a violation of her privacy sir." He flashed his NCIS federal agent badge. "How about now?" She looked through her papers in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't seem to see a return date."

Tony looked out the window, he could see the plane Ziva had boarded. It started to pull out away from the terminal. He watched taxi across the tarmac before it reached the start of the runway. It paused for a few second then with great speed charged down the runway as it's wheels left the sky and soared off into the sky and out of Tony's sight, out of his life, it flew away with his now ex-wife, his heart in tow.

"Tony, didn't we make it in time?" Abby asked as she caugt up to him.

"We did Abby. but it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. I'm not married anymore."

"Tony I'm so sorry. we're going to find her, we'll get her back."

"I don't even know if she's coming back Abs."

"She has to come back. This can't really be the end can it?"

"I don't know. either way though, she'll always have my heart."

**_whats happening???? how long she is she going to be gone/??  
and what is the MAJOR revelation about to be made in the next chapter?????  
I'll try and update soon. but remember, the more reviews I get the faster I work. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I think I got more reviews full of devistation from sending Ziva to Israel then when you all thought I'd killed her off!!!  
Whats that about people???_**

Chapter 8

Tony returned to his apartment. He threw his keys on the hall table, he put his folded jacket over them before heading towards the kitchen and grabbing a six pack out of fridge and then walked towards the livng room. He pulled off his tie placing it on the arm of the couch. He moved over to his massive collection of Dvds, he reached for The Green Mile. He needed a movie that had no romance but didn't cheer him up. He placed the Dvd in the machine picking up the two remotes of the coffee tables as he moved towards the couch. He fell down into the couch, pried one of the beers out of it's plastic rings, opened it, took a swig and the unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. He went to put the remaining 5 beers on the table sitting next to the couch when he noticed the flashing red light on his answering machine. Though he could be bothered listening to missed calls he pressed the play button anyway. The first message was from Melinda, confirming his dentist appointment. The second one was Ziva. The sound of her voice made him sit bolt upright and stared at the black machine.

_"Tony, it is me, Ziva. How have we made such a mess of all of this? I am a coward, I could not look you in the eye and tell you what I needed to before I leave. I'm heading back to Israel, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Tony, you must try to understand, I love you, there I said it, I do love you, and you are right, marriage or commitment of some sort was something I could see in our future. Maybe we could just stay married and everything could just work out, but I could not live, wondering if you really wanted to marry me or if it just seemed like a good thing to try. I could never live with myself if that niggling suspicion at the back of my head was the one thing that ultimately tore us apart. By now you've probably got the annulment papers. I know you said it would be over if we went through with ending the marriage,"_ there was silence for a few seconds followed by a sniff. Tony knew that would have been her trying to stifle her tears_. "I nearly married once before, I was engaged to a man, a good man, this ordeal has brought all that back for me. I understand if it is over, that is just a risk I will have to take. I need to take care of some things back in Israel and find out where my mind is at. Shalom Tony."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been four days. Tony had hardly spoken to anyone at NCIS. Gibbs just kept looking at him curious as to why he was in such a funk. McGee was the only one who saw these glances and for concerned for his fellow agents that Gibbs would figure it out. Tony had been working on looking over cold cases, however had found nothing that he could fault. He missed Ziva, he hated that he had no way of contacting her. Her cell was going straight to the messages, which he had wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't think of anything he could leave that shouldn't be said in person. The knowledge that Ziva was engaged before was horrifying. How had he not known this? He'd thought he'd known just about everything about her. But this was a complete shock.

At quitting time, McGee neared the special agent asking him to join Abby and himself for a drink. "don't think so probie, and please don't try and surprise me again tonight." and he left for yet another day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat on his couch, the TV was off, and he sat in the dark the only thing in hand was his beer. There was a knock at the door. He just sat there, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone. It was probably just McGee and Abby again anyway, they'd called round the last couple of nights to try and cheer him up, it hadn't worked.

Again there was another knock. "Jeeze, McGee," he said softly to himself, then raised his voice "go home I just want to be alone."

"Fine, I will allow that." Tony sat there for a second. That was… wasn't it? was he just dreaming now? That was Ziva's voice. He raced to the door, flung it open. He heard the elevator doors close, he raced to them. The other lift was out of order, and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it down the stairs in time. He raced back into his apartment and towards the window hoping to see her exit the building. He stood there, waiting, watching, his heart pounding. Several people exited the building but none of them were Ziva "Come on," he yelled. "Where are you Ziva?" he muttered.

"Right here Tony." He spun around, and there, sitting in the dark on his couch was the unforgettable, irresistible Ziva David. He ran to her, she stood up, he put one hand on her neck, and one ran through her hair as she passionately kissed, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in months. He Kissed her lips, then ran his across her cheek and embraced her, his grip on her was unrelenting.

"I'm so sorry Ziva. I get it now, and I don't want it to be over. I love you too. I do, and I can't imagine my life with out you. I don't care if you're my girlfriend, my wife, my ex-wife. You're right, it's not about a piece of paper it's about us."

"I am so glad to hear that, I thought when you signed those, that you would might have…." A tear fell down her face.

"I thought I would loose you if I signed it, and I thought I had for a while. I get it now. I get why you didn't want to just stay married. But for the record, I would have loved you, being married to you would have made me the happiest man alive." She sat that nodding her head in agreement. "I would have He gazed into her eyes he had only seen tears form in her eyes a couple of times before, It broke his heart to see her like this, but he knew that they were being shed out of happiness. He wiped her face, an attempted smile appearing on her face. He returned the smile then his lips lunged in on hers, he rapped his hands around her face, her hooked under his arms and caressed his back, running up through his hair.

"ZIVA!!!!" Ziva and Tony tore apart from each other and sharply turned their head, there was Abby and McGee. They had pizza, beer and DVDs in hand "You're back!!!!" Abby cried as she ran over to her jumping up and down as she hugged her. "Tony she's back, and you're ok? Like really? You two are good?"

"Yeah Abs, I think we're going to be fine."

"YAY!!!!"

"Good thing McGee and I couldn't decided on what pizza to get tonight so we got enough an extra one." McGee walked forward putting the boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

"It's good to have you back Ziva." He said.

"Yeah it is!!!" Tony replied.

**_Am I forgiven???? do you all love me again????  
THis is not the end, I'm working on the next chapter... I know what you're all thinking... Ziva was engaged????? maybe I'll clear that up... but,,,, not just yet!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony had laid awake all night, he was so happy to have Ziva back, especially since she was lying naked in the bed next to him. He still had a lot to think about though. How well did he really know her? He'd never pictured her as being the marrying kind, but she had been engaged before. This was astonishing for him. Who was she? What changed in her to turn her from a fiancé into the cold, locked emotions ninja he knew. This news was not all bad though. It meant that somewhere deep down she was open to love and marriage. She'd obviously been hurt very badly what had he done to her? And why would have have done it? to Ziva? Tony could help but think that if he ever met this man, he'd have to kill him for hurting her so badly that she had never wanted to let anyone in, never wanted to talk about herself or her feeling, and always second guessed herself. Was he the reason she had turned into such a cold hearted assassin? It had always intrigued Tony that it had only taken the death of her brother to get her to leave that live style, was it because she had never wanted to do it in the first place?

"good morning Tony," Ziva said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"It is a good morning, isn't it."

"so coffee? And left over pizza for breakfast for you, cup of tea and toast for me?"

"Arh, yeah, no, um, you don't need to worry about me." Ziva lay on her back and furrowed her eyebrows, Tony had never not jumped at the chance to have her prepare his breakfast, especially when cold pizza was on offer.

"are you sure?"

"yeah," Ziva, arched her back and propped herself up on her elbows and looked at his face. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and she could tell when he was deep in a perplexing thought.

"What are you thinking?" she examined his face as if it were a book written in a foreign language that she just couldn't read.

"Oh arh, nothing, really, arh,,, just about that pizza, not sure which topping I feel like."

"really?!?!" she said with that sly tone that left Tony questioning if she was believing him or questioning him. She pulled off a sheet of the bed, wrapped it around her and left the bedroom heading towards the kitchen.

Tony rolled out of bed and moved over to the dresser to get a pair of boxer to put on when he noticed Ziva's backpack on the floor. In their hast to make it to the bed last night, after McGee and Abby finally got the picture and left, some of her things had tumbled out onto the floor. It was obviously her carry on luggage he picked up her toothbrush, hair brush and a book, placing them back in the bag, then noticed her travel wallet on the floor, He'd seen it many times when they were travelling, when he searched for his passport and tickets she would just pull it out and have all her documents in one place. He picked it up and was about to put it in her bag when he noticed a circle worn in the suede. He pressed down on it, but there was nothing there. What ever had made the small making wasn't there anymore, what ever it was had obviously stretched the leather out of shape slightly. He glanced down the hallway making sure Ziva wasn't near, then he opened the wallet. He moved the passport and the tickets to Israel. Under it all was a photo. It was of Ziva when she was much younger. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a stunning summer dress, with silver high heals, her hair was flowing freely and she was even wearing earrings. She looked so happy, so carefree, so young. She must have been about 18 or 19.

Next to her was a man, he looked to be around the same age, his arms around her waist, staring, Tony knew that look, he'd had it on his face many a time while in disbelief as to how wonderful Ziva was and how lucky he was that he was with her. He looked back at Ziva, he stopped suddenly. Peering closer to the photos he noticed something shining on her hand. It was a ring, it looked like a diamond ring, on her left hand, on her ring finger, was this him? He didn't look anything like what Tony had expected. He'd thought he'd have been old and mean looking, that it was a forced engagement, or someone who had taken advantage of her, not someone who looked like he should be on the pages of a high fashion magazine.

"Tony?" He heard Ziva call from the kitchen. He quickly put everything back into her pack and dashed out to the hall where Ziva's head poked out of the kitchen. She had a tea and a coffee in her hands. She walked towards him. Handing him the Coffee, "I'm going to take a shower." She stated as she walked past him and towards the bathroom. She dropped the sheet that was draped around her body, and looked over her bare shoulder at him with her suggestive eyes. Tony wasn't even looking at her. She look confused, turned around. "Tony what's going on?"

"Going on? What could possibly be going on?"

"You are acting very strange." Tony Gulped.

"strange? Who me?" She was a little upset her sexual advances hadn't been enough to pull him out of his thoughts, she walked back towards him grabbing her pack, "I will have to use some of your tooth paste and it was now allowed on the plane.

Tony started to panic, he hadn't exactly put her things back neatly, when she went to find her toothbrush she'd know he'd been looking though her bag, he also knew how much she hated it when he invaded her privacy.

"Here, why don't I get your toothbrush and bring it in for you?"

"I'm sure I can handle it Tony."

"Well I know you can, but I'm trying to be a gentle men here."

"What is going on?" she unzipped her pack and reached inside for her toothbrush. Her eyebrows furrowed. Tony's face changed to one of fear and guilt. She pulled out her travel wallet and all the loose papers Tony had pulled out. "Did you go through my stuff ?"

"well I wouldn't say I went through it, it had fallen out of the bag and I was cleaning it all up for you."

"All these thing fell out of my wallet?" she questioned him

"Okay, Okay I was snooping, but I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. I was picking everything up and then…. Well curiosity got the better of me."

She looked in the wallet, it was obvious he'd looked in it.

"I am guessing you have questions?" she said as she pulled out the photo

"Well arh… yeah, I kinda do."

"I guess it is time I told you. I was a very different person back then."

**_really tired so probably missed a stack of typos today. Sorry. work wore me out today!!!  
really wanted to update for you though so tried my hardest to get it out to you.  
Hope you enjoy._**

**_Review please_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(I know, I 's been to long.... SORRYa!!! this isa sort onebecause i'm so tired._**

**_enjoy!!!!_**

Chapter 10

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tony said gallantly, hoping that she'd tell him anyway.

"It is alright. It is time you knew. It all happened before I joined Mossad, well sort of. My father had me training to be a Mossad assassin since I was very young. When I met Abel when I was 16. He showed me that there was more to life then knifes and strategic planning. When I was 19 he proposed to me, we were very much in love and he offered me a life very different to the one my father did. My father accepted my choice as he was from a good Jewish family who were very influential."

"So what happened then?"

"Do you remember when we were on that case where that Lawyer, Sean someone…"

"Arh, Yes Sean Oliver." Tony said gazing into thin air a small smile appearing on his face as he obviously thought about her.

"Yes, that was her." Ziva replied, bitterness in her voice. "We found a decapitated head and I said to you that it was harder when you knew him?" Ziva's voice was shaky and she was clearly finding it difficult to continue.

"You don't have too Ziva."

"No, I do. A week before we were due to be married his head was sent to me. It was a message."

"That's when you joined Mossad?"

"Yes. My father convinced me it would help me deal with his death and that one day I'd be able to avenge his death. It was the only other life I'd known and I never wanted to feel life that again, so weak so useless. So heartbroken… So vulnerable."

"I'm so sorry."

"Us being married brought back all my feelings of fear and guilt that I hadn't protected him, maybe if I'd just joined Mossad he might still be alive. I went back to Israel to apologise to him, to tell him about you, and tell him that I hope he understood that it was finally time for me to move on, return my ring to his mother. It was his grandmother's and I didn't think it was right for me to have it still. Not when I'm in love with another man."

"that must have been rough on you. I wish I'd known. I could have come with you, helped you or something."

"No. it was something I needed to do by myself."

"I really hate to ask this, I don't want to make all this about me, but where do we stand now? Is everything alright.. you know… with us?"

"well, I'm guessing that you signed the papers." She said, unsure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah I did."

"I'm so sorry I didn't understand your point of view. I just never wanted to be like my father. Constantly ending marriages. Never content. It was Classic DiNozzo Senior. I just hated it. I'd always seen what happened to his ex-wives, how he treated them, I never wanted to treat anyone, especially you like that. I couldn't see the big picture."

"You don't have to be anyone you don't want to be. One thing can not make you your father."

"But were all good?"

"Yes Tony we are good. We are better then ever, I've put my past behind me, and I'm ready to move on, ready for anything."

"That's good to hear."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Ziva shared a perfect day after that. They shared everything about their pasts. At 1600 hours Ziva was feeling extremely jet lagged, Tony could hardly believe that she had fallen asleep during the Italian Job, but she had. He covered her body with a blanket and then quietly left the room, picking up his jacket and his keys as quietly as he could trying hard not to wake his exotic princess. He took his wallet of the hall table and placed it in his back pocket. He grabbed the phone message pad that McGee had given him as a gag gift and wrote on it, 'if you wake up, I've gone to sort out dinner, Love you. Tony.' He moved over to the couch and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, and placed the note in front of her on the coffee table. He then walked out the door, gently closing it behind him and left her alone to get some much needed rest.

_________________________________________________________________

Ziva slowly opened her eyes. She'd been asleep now for 4 hours. It was most unlike her to suffer from jet lag, but it had been an emotionally draining week. She pulled her feet of the couch and sat up. Being winter, it was now dark at this time of night, and the only light was emanating from the kitchen where Tony was listening to Sinatra, singing along to the words. She walked closer and peered in. Tony was preparing food, she smirked, alerting him to the fact she was awake. "Arh, she awakes." He stated.

"And you are wearing a suit." It was one of her favourite suits. A well tailored black suit with a black skinny tie. He looked dashing and swarve even debonair. "Did I miss something?"

"Well you were close to missing dinner, but you're awake now, you might just make it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't go to Caffe DiNozzos' looking like you just woke up it is after all a classy establishment. Now go freshen up and get changed."

"The only clothes I have here are just like this, pants and sweaters."

"Is that so? Perhaps you should just go and see if you can scrounge something."

"But…"

"Arh-ar-arh." He flicked his hand to signal that she should just go. "go… go, go." Ziva looked at him curiously as she turned leaving the room. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom. The room was lit with candles, in the corner of the room there was a new, full length, freestanding mirror. Over it hung a pair of tan pants, and a warm blue, v-neck, light knit jumper with boots placed on the floor under it. There was also a knee length, strapless, midnight black dress. It looked as though it would hug her torso then fell to a graceful skirt, at the base of the skirt was the slightest bit of white embroidery. It was sexy, but not in an excessive skin type of way. It was classic and beautiful. Ziva pulled off Tony's basket ball jersey and slid the dress on. At the base of the mirror were a pair of black, bullet toed heals, stepping into them she felt tall, confident and beautiful. She moved over to the dresser and picked up her brush to fix her hair. There, sitting next to her brush were two beautiful sets of earring, one set were studs and the others were long drops. A post-it note sat between them, it simply said 'You choose.' She considered carefully, picked up the studs, they were more her style, then glanced once more at the drops changing her mind she had figured that with a new era of her life started she should try to embrace new things.

She brushed her now very long, flowing hair, straightening it out then searched through her backpack finding her shiny black headband, tucking it behind her ears they sliding it past her forehead before it rested neatly on her head. She took a step back from the mirror, and admired what she looked like. One side of her mouth curled up in a slight smile. Tony had chosen well, and the fact he'd given her a choice spoke volumes to her. He knew her, he respected her and loved her no matter what she wore. She picked up her travel wallet and carefully pulled out the photo of Abel and herself. "I never thought I'd feel this way again," she whispered as if talking to him. "He's a good man and he's taught me how to love again, I'm not frightened anymore. This is long over due, but thank you Abel," She lightly ran her recvindex finger over his face. "Goodbye." She folded up the photo and placed it back inside the travel wallet. She berried it deep inside her pack then left the room ready to find Tony and start fresh, no guilt, no fear, just love.

**_review_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Last chapter!! enjoy!_**

Chapter 11

Tony could hear the tapping of her heals as she walked along the wooden floorboards in his hallway. "Arh, the heals," he muttered to himself. He was hoping that she would choose the dress and heals, but wanted her to feel comfortable in what ever she wore so he would have accepted anything she wore tonight.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Tony turned to look at her, she was a vision. She always was, she could pull of any look, even in her sweats she managed to excite Tony. But tonight, she just took his breath away.

"Wow. You look… wow. You know, I have good taste." He said waving his finger matter-of-factly.

"In woman or in their clothing?"

"both my dear. I do hope-a you're Hun-gery" he said, starting to put on an Italian accent.

"what ever you have cooked smells good. Should I go choose a couple of DVDs so you can have final say on what we actually watch with dinner?"

"Not tonight Zee-vah! Tonight-a we dine at caffé DiNozzo. I do believe your table is-a ready." He grabbed the red tea-towel off the kitchen bench, folded it up and draped it over his arm before leading the way with his had. She walked toward the dinning room, or what she'd come to know as the junk room as Tony never actually ate there and just used it to store boxes and house all his mail. He slid the double doors open and there in front of her was a clean dinning room. Walking into the room, he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take her seat. "Now you went with the dress yes?"

"yes."

He went over to the sideboard and opening a draw pulled out a white table cloth and shook it out over the table in front of her. Then tucked next to the sideboard where she hadn't seen was a small vase with a single red rose in it, he pulled it out and placed it in the centre of the table. Then he took two white plates with gold rims putting one in front of her and the other in front of the empty seat opposite her. He folded two burgundy coloured linen serviettes, placing one on each plate. Then the cutlery. He walked over to the sideboard and opened another draw and pulled out some of the most beautiful silver cutlery Ziva had ever seen. Tony spied her look of curiosity and announced, "They were Nanna Paddington's."

"Oh," she replied, rather impressed.

Finally he took his ipod placing it on a docking station and pressed play. The room flooded with the melodious and some what arousing sounds of Flunk.

"I am impressed" Ziva stated, a little apprehensively.

"That's not all me-lady." He walked over to where he had found the rose, Ziva's eyes watching curiously. She now noticed that there were two boxes sitting on the floor, Tony picked one of them up and started to spread out candles through the room, lighting them as he went.

"What would have happened if I'd worn the pants?"

After lighting all the candles in the room he dashed over to the other box, brought it over to Ziva and revealed the contents. Inside was all the paperwork that was missing from the table, 3 DVDs, paper plates and serviettes and a menu for their favourite Chinese take out.

"I'm glad I wore the dress then."

"So am I."

Tony darted back into the kitchen pulling food out of oven and then came back to place some on Ziva's plate, then his own, it looked and smelt delicious. He poured both of them a glass of wine and then sat down to enjoy their meal together.

They talked for hours, some of it serious, some of it not so serious. After the crème caramel Tony suggested a back massage. He guided her into the bedroom where the candles were still burning. He slowly unzipped her dress at the back which caused electivity to run down her spine. Gently he helped it fall to the ground, landing around her feet. She crawled onto his bed, taking a pillow and resting her head on it. Tony moved to his side of the bed and opened the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out some massage oil. He climbed onto the bed, and onto her. He brushed her hair to one side, then he let a few drops of the oil fall onto her back before closing the bottle and placing his hands on her bare skin. He loved the feel of her back, it's curves, her mussels, he especially loved the moaning that was coming from her, he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man alive. This must be what heaven was like.

Eventually Tony heard a noise that was very clearly not moaning, those sweet pleasurable sounds were now replaced with snores. He climbed off, and lay next along side her and looked at her radiant face. She'd definatly fallen asleep. He lay next to her just gazing at her. She woke slightly, enough to say, "You have stopped."

"You fell asleep... sweetcheeks," Tony replied, laughing to himself about the nick name.

"hmmm, my little hairy butt" Was her only reply as she nodded off again.

He took in everything there was to see and smell. He didn't care that the night hadn't lead to sex, all he cared about was that she was there, that they were together and happy and that she loved him. He slid off the bed and changed out of his clothes and into something a little more suitable to sleep in. He reluctantly pulled the quilt over Ziva's body, taking one last look at her naked skin as he went, blew out all the candle except one, that sat on his bedside table so he could still see. He then picked up the massage oil and walked around the bed to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened the draw and placed the bottle back in it's place between the honey dust and the condoms. He was about to close the draw when he stopped. A small box caught his eye. He reached in, and pulled it out. "I wish I could," He whispered. "not now though and especially not today, not after everything that's happened today, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair." He opened the box and took out the contents, one diamond ring. He looked closely at the it a smile growing on his face.

He thought back to the day Ziva left for Israel. He reminisced about trying to prove to her how much he loved her and needed her by signing those papers, and how he'd started to speak, but when he had turned, she was gone. He'd been terrified to finish the sentence, but at the same time it was had seemed so natural as well. Her vanishing act had meant he didn't have to finish. she had vanished. 4 simple words were all it would have taken. 'Will you marry me?' He was glad he hadn't. Not after finding out about Abel. He would wait, and be patient. Tony turned his body slightly to look at Ziva, fast asleep in the bed. "When I know you're ready Ziva… I'm ready when ever you are."

He placed the ring back in the box, shut it and put it back in his draw. A smile on his face. He was content with being what ever she needed for now. He blew out the last candle, leaving them in complete darkness, he wrapped his arm around her body, gently kissing the back of her neck. "good night Ziva. Ti amo"

**_It's over people, it's all over. Well this story... I'm already working on the follow up- the next story in this series will be called 'omissions' so stay tuned to find out what happens next. _**


End file.
